


R U N

by NewUserNamesAreHard



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Life changes in the blink of an eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewUserNamesAreHard/pseuds/NewUserNamesAreHard
Summary: Aoko watched as Kaito looked down at the hand-written letter that had been stuffed in his shoe locker at some point during the day. The envelope had been blank, the fold held closed by a sloppily applied heart shaped sticker. And inside were two sheets of paper.





	R U N

Aoko watched as Kaito looked down at the hand-written letter that had been stuffed in his shoe locker at some point during the day. The envelope had been blank, the fold held closed by a sloppily applied heart shaped sticker. And inside were two sheets of paper.

The first page was only three lines long.  

> Do you remember?  
>  When it was just me and you.  
>  And we made the night our own?

And the second page was… The paper fell from Kaito’s shaking hands, eyes flickering from line to line.   

> The moon hangs low in the midday sky,  
>  His white light shining still too bright.  
>  Ethereal.
> 
> Curious, the child stares in wonder.  
>  Reaching for the sky, he dreams of shadowless days.  
>  Of moonlit nights.  
>  Wondering if the moon ever dreams the same, and…  
>  Somehow, he’s is sure it does.
> 
> At last the boy is pulled away,  
>  Reality making itself known.  
>  Even the moon must set.
> 
> Casting a glance over his shoulder, the boy moves on.  
>  Onwards towards the setting sun,  
>  Marveling at how fast the shadows grow.  
>  Instinctively, he moves faster and faster still.  
>  Never slowing.  
>  Gasping for breath, till he has no more.

Aoko never saw Kaito again after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... sometimes things just show up on my computer screen...


End file.
